heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Star Squadron Annual Vol 1 3
:* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Villains: * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Robert Cummings * * Pat Nixon * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** *** ** *** ** } *** ** *** Hot Springs ** ** ** *** Fort Lewis ** *** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Though having various Pre-Crisis elements of Earth-Two Batman, Robin, and Catwoman, and Tarantula (Crossart), whose existence were all eliminated after Crisis on Infinite Earths, this story was still valid inside the Post-Crisis chronology. * Final Annual for the series. * Includes a four-page preview for the Jemm, Son of Saturn limited series. * The framing sequence of this story takes place in Late February, 1942. The flashback takes place on June 28-29, 1941, immediately following the events depicted in All-Star Comics #7. * Most of these villains were already dead in their own timelines, to which they seemingly returned at the end of this story. This implies, but never states, that Ian Karkull's henchvillain-recruiting technique was the same one used by Per Degaton, in the first through fourth issues of All-Star Squadron. * Wotan’s powers of science and magic are vast, plus more importantly, ill-defined. By late June 1941, Wotan (4th scheme, 2nd team-up w/ Karkull) had already escaped Hades, escaped the earth’s core, and “seemingly perished” in one fire. Also he packed a ray-gun whose crimson rays negated GL's green flame. Of Karkull’s eight hench-super-villains, Wotan is the only one who accomplished his assigned assassination. * Catwoman (named only as "The Cat" here) wears her literal cat mask, the same as in Batman Vol 1 3. * According to Green Lantern, Dr. Fate’s most recent victory over Karkull & Wotan (in More Fun Comics #70, Aug 1941) had been “last year.” Therefore the Dr. Fate stories in More Fun #s 58 ~ 70 all need to have happened during 1940, at an average of about three per month. * Zor’s powers of magic are also vast, and also ill-defined. By late June 1941, Zor (3rd scheme) had already 1/ escaped paralysis in a distant dimension and 2/ escaped paralysis encoffined in ectobane in the far-flung depths of the universe. "Once he had been stronger than The Spectre, but the tables had long since turned." The chronicles are unclear as to what exact steps The Spectre took in 1941-June to disable or kill or paralyze or neutralize the threat of Zor, but it is clear that they were effective. * Ian Karkull returned to menace the JSA in 1999, after a very long convalescence. * At this story's end: ** 1/ Dr. Fate starts to realize that Nabu is taking control of him whenever he dons the Helm of Nabu. ** 2/ Hourman starts to reassess his dependency on Miraclo, and leaves the JSA to refine his Miraclo formula. ** 3/ Green Lantern, shaken by his failure against Wotan, opts for honorary membership, naming Hawkman the new chairman. | Trivia = * The events of this story are later referenced in America vs. the Justice Society Vol 1 2. * The events of this story are followed, starting the next day, by the events of DC 2000. | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * Young All-Stars | Links = }}